


Waiting

by Bats



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-31
Updated: 2000-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bats/pseuds/Bats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Waiting  
Star Trek K/S  
by Bats

Routine on the bridge, rout , uneventful  
My eyes rest at the science station  
Vacant; heart squeezes tight.

“Captain, Spock returns.” Scotty announces.

Smiling at the bridge crew,  
I rush for the shuttlebay  
Anticipation with expectations

With held breath, I await the opening doors.  
I connect with your eyes…joy.

 

Duty on Vulcan complete,  
Time to return home; Enterprise.  
Home for the heart; Jim.

“Tractor beam guiding us in, sir.”

Nodding at the ensign,  
I wait at the portal,  
Inward smile with expectancy

With held breath, I await the opening doors.  
I connect with your eyes…joy.

 

Hazel connect to black; Joy.


End file.
